Baten Kaitos: La Tierra Agritada La Orden de Free, primera parte
by Yuuki kanon Akatsuki
Summary: Una invasion disfrazada de alianza. Una joven mercenaria iniciara una cruzada para detenerla, sin esperarlo, por primera vez en su vida se vera rodeada de amigos, y un espiritu guardian que nunca antes habia sido notado, descubrira que muy dentro de él estaba buscando algo. Combates, destrucción y amistad a raudales, que se podrian ver rotas por el inesperado origen de uno de ellos
1. Chapter 1

La primera historia que publico!... estoy emocionada. Esta historia de Baten Kaitos que publico no me pertenece, es de un amigo, se llama jose jesus (por cierto es un excelente escritor, ha hecho los guiones de los videos que hemos realizado... tambien hacemos videos, para clase hasta ahora), ya que no tenia cuenta en fanfiction y le daba flojera hacerlo, aprovechamos que yo tenia para publicarlo y saber la opinion de ustedes. Yo no tengo mucha idea de Baten Kaitos, ya que no lo he jugado, solo le ayudo a publicarlo, si tienen preguntas dejen review, tardare un poco en contestarles ya que tengo que preguntarle a mi amigo sobre detalles y ahora estamos de vacaciones y me encuentro "desaparecida" ( o sea, no salgo de mi casa).

Pasando a la historia, es una época muy atras, mucho antes de loa eventos del segundo juego, que el que lo halla jugado sabra que ocurre 20 años antes del primero. La tierra no era un monton de islas flotantes en el cielo ( si me equivoco alguien hagame el favor de corregirme), y se presenta una cultura, que segun el contexto futuro de la historia, habra desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Por el momento solo presentare el prologo, dejando en misterio la historia, ya que ni siquiera tiene relacion con el contexto temporal en el que se desarrolla el escrito. Publico esta historia sin fines de lucro, y todo lo relacionado con Baten kaitos no me pertenece, ni esta historia inventada por mi amigo.

* * *

Prólogo

Cuentan que hace mucho tiempo, no sé cuanto fue ni tampoco lo creo importante, en una tormenta torrencial, de las que parece que el cielo se agrieta y los pedazos se caen lentamente hacia la fragilidad de la tierra, era un día de esos en los que sucedió lo que dicen. Era una relación madre e hija, entre una adolescente y una pequeña bebé. La joven madre se aferraba a su hija y la mantenía entre sus brazos. Era una pequeña casa, la cual pronto iba a quedar destruida a causa del torrente. Iluminadas tan solo con la llama de una vela, la madre intentaba cantarle una canción de cuna a su hija, con tal de que dejara de llorar. La niña se aferraba a su madre y lloraba como si le estuvieran arrancando la vida, o tal vez peor, no se puede saber. La canción de cuna que la madre cantaba era inaudible, debido a la gran tormenta. Ella de vez en cuando jadeaba, parecía enferma, enferma y desdichada. Alguien llegó. Era un joven, uno muy joven, estaba empapado además de herido y no dejaba de jadear de cansancio. La madre se aferró más a su hija. En el rostro del joven no solo había gotas de lluvia, sino gotas que habían salido de sus ojos. El joven y la mujer se vieron por largo rato, eso es lo que dicen. Después de todo no se puede saber qué es lo que paso realmente. Dicen que estaban a oscuras, que la llama de la vela se apagó debido al ventarrón, y también dicen que el cabello rojizo de la bebé brillaba entre la penumbra. Dicen que el varón no soportaba la presencia de la pequeña bebé, que recriminó a la mujer simplemente por el hecho de aun conservarla. Es algo que se escucha simplemente horrible, pero es lo que dicen, que en realidad el joven le tenía miedo, que cuando veía sus ojos, éste simplemente se descontrolaba, eran penetrantes, insoportables, como si la niña deseara tan solo con la mirada la desdicha y la pena del varón. Dicen que fue el día de la tormenta, el día que ya no soportó. Con cuchillo en mano, con la miraba demente, dicen que se acercó a la bebé con malas intenciones, también se dice que la mamá se interpuso, que no iba a dejar que nada le pase a su hija. Que el varón argumentó simplemente que ya no podía tolerar más la mirada de la niña, misma que no dejaba de llorar, que solo se detenía para torturar a su padre con la mirada. Dicen que el joven en efecto estaba demente, que empuñó el cuchillo oxidado para matar. Pero simplemente la madre no lo dejó. Dicen que se interpuso entro su hija y el cuchillo, que le desgarró la garganta. También dice la gente que se aferró a su hija hasta que su propia vida se dispersó. Que su hija quedó rodeada entre sus brazos. Entonces todos dicen que la niña dejó de llorar. Ella miró al culpable de la muerte de su propia madre, con esa mirada que el joven tanto temía. Dicen que la agonía del adolescente padre se intensificó. Algunos aseguran haber escuchado sus lamentos, a lo lejos. Dicen que estos reflejaban una estrepitosa agonía. Pues aquí muchos dicen que simplemente se arrancó los ojos, para no volver a ver la mirada de la niña. Algunos dicen que murió poco después debido a la herida en su pecho que no se sabe dónde sufrió. Otros simplemente aseguran que se apuñaló el mismo hasta matarse. Dicen que la niña murió junto con sus padres, pero otros dicen que aún sigue viva, eso es lo que dicen. Pero por supuesto nadie puede asegurar nada…

* * *

Aqui esta el prologo. Es corto, lo se... pero asi tiene que ser. En un rato subire el primer capitulo para que se adentren en la historia.

dejen review.


	2. Espiritu Libre

Aqui yace el primer capitulo. Quiero aclarar que no reconoceran a los personajes, dado que pertenecen a un contexto temporal anterior al de los videojuegos. Los personajes protagonistas estan basados en mi amigo, en mi y otros más, ádemas de llevar nuestros nombres (excepto el personaje del escritor, ese lleva su apodo). Eventualmente ilustrare a los personajes para que se den una idea de como son ( solo dejenme acordarme de mi cuenta en deviantart y ponerme de acuerdo en el diseño de los personajes con el escritor), pero imaginence la ropa como el estilo steampunk, pero sin tanta maquinaria y la ropa variara segun las diferencias culturales y economicas. Por supuesto, hay que recordar que desaparecera esta civilizacion, asi no se afectara la indumentaria de los personajes en los videojuegos. Pero eso se vera cuando los ilustre, ahora pasemos a la historia.

Quiero aclarar que la historia no me pertenece, es de mi amigo jose jesus. Publico esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por mero entretenimiento. Todo lo referente a Baten Kaitos pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Un espíritu libre.

Ellos corrían lo más rápido que sus piernas pudieran soportar, mientras alguien los seguía sin parecer mostrar esfuerzo alguno. Originalmente eran cuatro, pero a uno de ellos ya lo habían atrapado, tres de ellos corrían a toda prisa por la maleza del bosque mientras eran perseguidos y lucían bastante cansados para seguir por mucho tiempo su carrera. Uno de ellos se fue quedando atrás, y pago las consecuencias.

No pude alcanzar a ver qué fue lo que lo tumbo, ya que yo seguía al que, al parecer, era el líder (o al menos el que daba las órdenes de vez en cuando), solo por mera curiosidad. Aquella persona parecía demasiado cansada, pero estaba en la delantera, y la verdad no parecía importarle el destino de sus otros compañeros.

El otro también cayó, esta vez alcancé a apreciar como una especie de arma rojiza salía de ciertos arbustos y lo tumbaba, esto en menos de un segundo, aquel líder al que seguía aceleró aún más el paso y apretó con más fuerza el paquete que cargaba, mirando de vez en cuando hacía atrás. Esta vez pude ver cómo era el cazador al que tanto temían, o más bien debería decir: cazadora.

Aquella persona, cabello rojizo y lacio, con sus ropas gastadas y con actitud imponente miraba a su presa como si deseara hacerlo explotar solo con su mirada. Cargaba una guadaña gigante, de color rojo y que daba la impresión de que estaba pintada con sangre, esa misma arma es la que debió de neutralizar a los otros. Sentí el miedo de mi hospedador al instante y un poco de frustración, por lo que se echó a correr, alcancé a ver como ella, tranquilamente cerraba sus ojos, al instante unas enormes alas con plumaje rojo salían de su espalda, recordaban las de un ave incendiándose, entonces ella comenzó a volar por lo bajo, rápidamente. Parecía estarse deslizando y las puntas de sus pies apenas se despegaron del suelo boscoso.

Al instante ella alcanzó a mi hospedador, y el miedo y frustración de éste me irritaron bastante, por lo que abandoné su cuerpo y de inmediato me encontré flotando sobre ellos dos. A él se le había acabado el camino que se encontraba bloqueado por una enorme roca, y ella se había detenido, en un parpadeo ella arrojó su guadaña que fue a dar a escasos centímetros de la cabeza del tipo, incrustada sobre la piedra. El tipo se aferró demasiado al paquete que llevaba consigo y tratando de parecer seguro de sí mismo (cosa que no logró) le habló:

― ¿Una mujer… es la que me ha estado siguiendo todo éste tiempo?

La chica no pareció escuchar el comentario de aquel tipo, tan solo siguió mirándolo ferozmente, finalmente ella le dirigió la palabra:

― Dame la bolsa.

Me daba la impresión de que el tipo intentaba buscar una salida en su mente, para realizar su próximo movimiento de una manera efectiva, aunque no se le ocurriera absolutamente nada. Solo se quedó ahí, nervioso, aferrando su mano al paquete y mirando un poco a la chica, aunque nunca a los ojos.

Enseguida hizo un movimiento desesperado: salió huyendo escabulléndose de la roca y de la chica, corriendo a toda velocidad, como si ese movimiento fuera lo mejor que se le hubiera ocurrido hacer, dadas las circunstancias. La chica solo esbozó una sonrisa y lo miró con verdadera pena ajena, frente a lo que había hecho aquel tipo (cavar su propia tumba).

La chica desincrustó su guadaña y se deslizó por el bosque de nuevo, yo la seguí tratando de mantener su ritmo, mientras aquel hombre corría por su vida. Rápidamente ella lo alcanzó y lo tumbo con un solo movimiento de su arma, la cual giró como si fuera solo un palo de madera a pesar de su peso, e inmediato apuntó con ella de manera contraria al filo superior de la misma. Esta arma contenía dos filos, el superior con una hoja afilada peligrosamente por ambos lados, y por el otro lado contenía otro filo pequeño, parecido al de una lanza, pero con una punta más parecida a una daga, misma que la chica apuntó hacia la garganta de su presa.

Esta vez los intentos de parecer fuerte del tipo se mermaron por completo, y ahora miraba a la chica a los ojos, con cara de un ser bastante desdichado y aterrado, la chica se limitó a poner la palma de su mano cerca de él, sin decir palabra alguna, y el asustado muchacho le entregó el paquete que tanto había cuidado, ella lo tomó con firmeza y alejó su arma de doble filo de la garganta de aquel ser y comenzó a caminar, yéndose.

De lejos observé como ocultaba sus alas rojiza de la misma manera como las había hecho aparecer anteriormente y seguido de ellas, levantó al cielo su guadaña, misma que desapareció también con un flashazo de luz tenue, y en su lugar apareció una especie de carta o tableta que ella tomó en el aire, como si fuese una rutina diaria.

Yo estaba libre, me llamó más la atención de aquella guerrera enigmática que aquel hombre al cual le había robado algún artefacto pequeño, suficiente para estar en una pequeña bolsa que cabía perfectamente en el puño de cualquier humano adulto, así que me dirigí para seguirla a ella y entrar en su ser, como mi nueva acompañante.

La seguí con interés, sin que ésta se diera cuenta de mi presencia, estaba acostumbrado a no ser notado por los seres humanos, ellos no podían oírme ni verme, ni siquiera podían sentir cuando me introducía en su ser, para sentir lo que ellos y, así poder viajar con más calma. Así que decidí, después de lo que acababa de ver, de que ella sería mi nueva hospedadora, así que entré en su corazón.

Pero en cuanto lo hice, ella dejó de caminar. Su expresión cambió y notaba que adoptaba una posición defensiva.

― ¿Quién está ahí? ― Exclamó rápidamente mirando a todas partes, discretamente ― ¡Responde!

― Sólo soy yo, pero no puedes oírme.

Hablé, bromeando, estaba seguro de que ella podía sentir mi presencia por ahí, pero era imposible que pudiera escuchar mi voz.

― Es extraño ― Habló con desconcierto ― Pero te escucho como si estuvieras dentro de mí, en lo más profundo de mi ser, sin embargo, puedo escucharte.

No dije nada, realmente me sorprendí que me contestara. ¿En realidad puede escuchar lo que digo? Eso no era posible, simplemente no podía ser.

Ella siguió un poco desconcertada pero me pareció que notó lo consternado que estaba yo por su respuesta. Así que siguió hablando al aire, siguió hablándome.

― ¿Quién… o qué eres? ¿Por qué te siento dentro de mi alma, o algo por el estilo?

― ¿Enserio puedes escucharme? ― Me aventuré a contestarle con otra pregunta, para asegurarme de que ella hablaba conmigo.

― Si, puedo escucharte, pero no puedo verte por ningún lado. ¿Ahora contestarás a mis preguntas?

Aunque seguía sin creerlo del todo, la conversación encajaba, como dos personas charlando, cosa que hacía demasiado tiempo que no experimentaba por mi propia cuenta. No perdía nada en intentar conversar con aquella chica, en realidad, sería una buena experiencia, así que, con esperanzas de que en serio pudiera escuchar lo que decía, proseguí con la charla.

― Sí, soy un espíritu libre.

― ¿Un espíritu dices? Eso es extraño…

Ella no se asustó, incluso le pareció muy interesante mi presencia, lo sabía porque dentro de ella podía sentir su emoción. Ella prosiguió:

― Bueno, aun no has contestado porque te siento dentro de mí.

― Eso es porque me he convertido en tu guardián.

― ¿Guardián?

―Algunos nos llaman así, aunque por lo general los espíritus no somos muy conocidos por los humanos, los que creen en nosotros llaman guardián al espíritu que se encuentra conectado con un humano por medio de su corazón; cuando entré en tu corazón, me convertí temporalmente en tu guardián.

― ¿Eso significa que me cuidarás?

― Es solo un término, solo es una creencia de los humanos, ya que no encuentran alguna otra razón para tener a un espíritu huésped dentro de su corazón.

―Qué raro eres. Tú dijiste que eras un espíritu libre, pero ahora estás conmigo. Eso no demuestra mucha libertad ¿o sí?

―Sólo estoy dentro de las personas temporalmente, no puedo estar mucho tiempo en libertad absoluta, así que cambio de hospedador de tiempo en tiempo. Antes de ti, me encontraba dentro de aquel tipo al cual le diste una paliza.

Ella rio por el comentario. Era muy agradable conversar realmente con alguien, ella era la primera hospedadora que podía escuchar lo que yo decía. Conociendo los temores y supersticiones de los humanos esta chica debería estar aterrada (había pasado tanto tiempo de persona en persona que realmente llegué a conocer todos los temores de estos, una vez incluso entre en el corazón de un chico que tenía un miedo enfermizo a las mujeres mayores), sin embargo ella sentía mucha más curiosidad de mi que temor.

―Seguro pensaste que robe esta bolsa al sujeto aquel ― Dijo de pronto ― En realidad él la robó junto con otros malditos, yo solamente fui a recuperarla.

― Eso pasó justamente cuando iba viajando en busca de un hospedador ― Dije curioso ― Me lo encontré de repente corriendo en el bosque, me gusta adoptar a las personas más interesantes que veo.

―Ya veo ¿entonces te parezco interesante? Bueno eso no importa ahora… necesito devolver esto a su dueño ― Dijo señalando la bolsa que había recuperado y comenzó a caminar ― Parece que te mantendrás conmigo por algún tiempo ¿Verdad?

―Eso espero.

―Me parece bien ― Dijo sonriendo ― Será muy divertido.

Ella caminó tranquilamente por el bosque, cerca de un pequeño arroyo de agua cristalina que apareció en el camino como si nos quisiera sorprender con su llegada. El bosque lucía tranquilo después de todo, la vista era muy hermosa, el verdor del ramaje y el plateado del agua tranquila alcanzaban a brillar gracias a los halos de luz que se dejaban caer por entre las copas de los altísimos árboles y el ambiente se sentía bastante agradable, al menos es lo que podía sentir al estar sincronizado con el corazón de esta enigmática pero agradable chica.

―Por cierto, ¿Tienes nombre?

―Lo tuve, hace mucho tiempo, pero eso fue hace tanto, que ya no lo recuerdo. La verdad nunca necesité ninguno.

―Supongo que ahora lo necesitarás, ¿Te parece si te llamo Free?

― Me parece bien.

― Significa libre. Justo como lo que eres.

De pronto sentí como si pudiera quedarme por mucho tiempo con aquella chica, como si fuera el mismo destino el que me hubiera hecho haberla conocido, y como si, a su lado, era inevitable que viviríamos algo, muy importante, que siempre estuvimos ambos destinados a vivir, evento del cual no habría jamás vuelta atrás.

―Eso es algo muy amable, gracias.

―De nada Free. A propósito, mi nombre es Elena.

* * *

Se que dije que lo publicaria ayer, pero mi madre me quito de la computadora, luego mi hermana... asi hasta que cai dormida y ya no lo hice. De todos modos, espero les llame la atención, a mi me ha encantado y no porque un personaje lleve mi nombre, sino que la historia de verdad es interesante y plasma muy bien la personalidad que tenemos mis amigos y yo.

En el siguiente capitulo se hablara un poco sobre como es la distribución territorial, un poco sobre la economía y un pequeño indicio sobre las creencias religiosas.

Nos leemos después.


	3. Mercenarios y mercaderes

Les presento el segundo capitulo, en donde veremos algunos aspectos de la personalidad de la protagonista y el inicio de una incertidumbre. Disfrutenlo.

Baten Kaitos no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos autores. Tampoco esta historia, es de mi amigo jose jesus. Publico esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento.

* * *

Mercenarios y mercaderes

Caminamos un rato a través del bosque hasta llegar a un sendero que conducía a una ciudad, algo pequeña, pero bastante concurrida. Había allí tanta gente que entre ellos chocaban al caminar y el barullo de las voces no cesaba de oírse.

― Mira, ya llegamos. La ciudad de Mizar.

― Luce algo concurrida, ¿No crees?

― Así ha lucido siempre, es una ciudad de mercaderes después de todo, gente de todo el mundo la visita.

La ciudad estaba llena de puestos ambulantes en todos los lados que la mirabas, y cada puesto se encontraba repleto de curiosos. Había de todo tipo de cosas en venta, desde recuerdos varios, objetos curiosos y misteriosos, puestos donde se prometían limpias para la buena fortuna y el amor, o simplemente un mercado de frutas de diario. Simplemente todo parecía muy popular y la gente no dejaba de chocar entre sí para encontrar una buena oferta, lo que hacía muy difícil pasar por entre todo el gentío.

― ¿Aquí es donde debes devolver el contenido de la bolsa? ―Pregunté un poco fastidiado, el roce entre las personas molestaba mucho a Elena, y por consiguiente, a mí.

― Si, pero primero debemos pasar por entre todos estos puestos, una vez lleguemos a la parte menos concurrida de la ciudad, te explicaré mejor.

Al fin atravesamos una enorme hilera de puestos ambulantes y llegamos a una plaza mucho más tranquila. Al fin pude apreciar los detalles del lugar por donde paseábamos. Había muchas construcciones de piedra en tonos claros, y los callejones donde paseábamos eran muy anchos, además de eso parecía que la ciudad tenía varios niveles que se accedían a través de escalinatas.

―Debe de ser por aquí ― Dijo Elena que volteaba para todos lados.

― ¡Elena!

La voz de una niña pequeña se escuchó desde lejos y la vi corriendo hacia nosotros con mucho entusiasmo.

― ¡Mira! Aquí viene.

La chica abrazó a Elena y ésta le devolvió el abrazo. Era una niña muy pequeña y no paraba de sonreír.

― ¡Elena! Lo…

― Si, no te preocupes, lo pude recuperar.

Le mostró la bolsita ya recuperada y ella sonrió más que nunca. De inmediato sacó de ella un collar de plata, con pequeños y estilizados adornos grabados.

― Pero antes que te lo devuelva debes prometerme algo ―Habló Elena un poco más seria.

― ¿_hmm_? ¡Sí! ¡Lo que sea!

― No te lo pongas cuando estés fuera, en los mercados, es muy peligroso.

― ¡Pero me encanta! ¡Es lo único que tengo para recordar a mi mamá!

― Sí, lo sé, pero estos lugares son visitados por mucha gente extranjera, incluyendo una gran cantidad de bandidos y ladrones, si ellos te ven el collar puesto es como una incitación para robarlo.

―Pero…

―Se lo valioso que es para ti, precisamente por eso es porque quiero que lo tengas más protegido.

― _Hmm_… De acuerdo…

―Tengo entendido que tu padre te dejó una magnus en blanco ¿verdad? ―Elena se agachó para estar al nivel de la niña y le habló sonriendo, para que ella tuviera más confianza. ― Es perfecto para ocultarlo ¿No crees?

― Creo que si… de acuerdo, cuando llegue le diré a mi abuelita que me ayude a poner mi collar en la magnus. Muchas gracias por recuperarlo de esas personas que me lo quitaron, gracias, ¡Gracias!

La niña corrió muy rápido de la plaza con entusiasmo, Elena le sonrió por última vez y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

― ¿Magnus? ¿Qué son? ― Realmente estaba confundido, jamás había escuchado algo parecido, me daba curiosidad.

― Ah, es verdad, no sabes mucho acerca del mundo, ¿verdad? ―A Elena no le molestaron mis preguntas ― Pues te explico, una magnus es como una carta, pero en ella pueden guardarse materiales físicos de una manera impresionante para no tener ninguna dificultad para cargarlos, y después volverlos a sacar cuando los necesitemos. Mira, yo también tengo una.

Elena sacó de su bolsillo una carta con un curioso brillo, muy abstracto, y supe que ya la había visto antes: Era la carta en la que se convirtió su enorme guadaña.

―Aquí es donde guardo mi guadaña ― Prosiguió Elena ― Así no tengo dificultades al momento de cargarla, y simplemente la libero cuando la necesito.

― Parece algo muy útil ― Dije asombrado.

― Y lo es. Es por eso que es muy difícil conseguir una de estas, fue casi tan difícil que conseguir la guadaña misma.

Recordé la vez cuando nos encontramos en el bosque. Ella sabía pelear muy bien, pero no me había puesto a pensar en el porqué.

―Sabes usar tu arma muy bien. ¿Te dedicas a pelear?

― Solo cuando recibo algún beneficio ― Respondió, la pregunta que le hice le causó algo de gracia ― Soy una mercenaria, ¿no te lo había dicho verdad?

―No, es grandioso. ― Sabía que cada vez me agradaba más Elena, era una chica con libertad, con carácter, pero que le gustaba ayudar a los demás sin recibir mucho. ― Tus alas también son grandiosas.

― ¿Te refieres a mis alas del corazón? ―Preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

― Si, reflejan calma y agresividad al mismo tiempo. Reflejan con exactitud cómo eres en realidad.

― Gracias. Son las de un fénix.

― Son grandiosas, de verdad.

Elena sonrió. De pronto recordó a lo que ella había venido a la ciudad de los mercaderes.

―A propósito, necesito llegar con alguien. Es a lo que vine desde un principio, necesito ver a una persona, un cliente. Acompáñame, vamos a la parte más alta de Mizar.

Elena se dirigió por los pasillos y las escalinatas, escabulléndose de los puestos ambulantes y de los viajeros, conforme avanzábamos, llegábamos a partes con mejor aspecto dentro de la ciudad, y las casas parecían aumentar de tamaño y de belleza.

―Nos dirigimos hacia la parte más rica de la ciudad ― Siguió Elena ― Tengo que hablar con uno de los mercaderes más ricos de Mizar.

Pronto llegamos a una vivienda de las más grandes de todas, se podía apreciar la gran diferencia de clases sociales de tan solo verlas. Ésta tenía una gran reja al entrar, misma que estaba custodiada por dos soldados con lanza en mano. Dentro de ellas se encontraba un enorme jardín, lleno de verde césped, y artículos de piedra que le daban al lugar mucho lujo, desde un reloj de sol, una fuente con agua cristalina, un pequeño kiosco de piedra, y todo estaba rodeado por caminos hechos con piedras que daban tanto a los lugares mencionados, como a la entrada de una lujosa y enorme mansión.

― ¿Para qué necesitas ver al dueño de éste lugar? ―Pregunté confundido.

―Él me mandó llamar, me envió una carta. Seguro tiene algún trabajo para mi, así es como funciona lo que hago ― Comentó tranquila, como si todo fuera parte de la rutina.

― ¿Necesitas algo con el señor Sayyid? ¿Tienes una cita? ― Preguntó uno de los guardias cuando nos acercamos.

―Sí, aquí está.

Elena mostró un papel al guardia y éste abrió la reja para que ella pasara, así lo hicimos. Aunque yo sentía curiosidad acerca del lugar, ella estaba bastante acostumbrada al paisaje y al ambiente. Mostró el mismo papel a otros guardias que custodiaban la entrada a la mansión y entramos a un lugar muy lujoso, con paredes de mármol muy amplio, donde podíamos apreciar adornos de todo tipo, bastante peculiares, como jarrones que parecían muy delicados, cuadros extraños, armaduras fuera de lo común entre otras cosas guardadas entre repisas en las paredes y pilares. Grandes arcos guiaban a unas extraordinarias puertas de madera muy brillante que daban paso a las habitaciones interiores del lugar, algunas de ellas custodiadas por otros guardias, cuyas lanzas les ganaban en estatura.

Nos dirigimos a la puerta más grande de todas, con una gran puerta doble y con guardias a su lado. Elena mostró el mismo papel de antes pero ellos le negaron el paso.

― Lo siento señorita, el señor Sayyid está ocupado tratando unos asuntos con otras personas en éste instante, me temo que tendrá que esperar.

Elena hizo una mueca de disgusto, comprendía que no le gustaba estar ahí, pero espero. No paso mucho tiempo cuando se abrieron las puertas de nuevo y dos hombres salieron de ella. El primero era alto y delgado, con cara gentil pero con porte imponente, el segundo era más alto y más fornido, aunque con rasgos no desfigurados, su cara parecía la de un orco. Ambos utilizaban un mismo uniforme negro con detalles en verde esmeralda y dorado, aunque con leves diferencias entre accesorios.

Ambos se fueron sin decir ninguna palabra, solo se limitaron a mirar de reojo a Elena, que los observó hasta que se fueron. Sentí su desconfianza, aunque no entendía el porqué.

Ella se recuperó y siguió su camino hasta el cuarto donde teníamos que vernos con el mercader. El cuarto era alargado con un trono en el fondo de éste, al centro.

― ¡Ah, aquí estás también! ― Habló un señor regordete, vestido con túnicas de colores vivos, que estaba sentado en el trono del salón.

― Si, ¿me buscaba para algo, señor Sayyid? ¿Tiene algún trabajo para mí?

― Pues, te tengo una propuesta, esto te interesará mucho.

Elena estaba consternada, el señor Sayyid sonrió con júbilo, le daba mucha gracia la actitud que había adoptado Elena, a la cual no le hacía nada de gracia en lo absoluto la risa del mercader.

―No te preocupes Elena, no es nada del otro mundo, pero si algo muy bueno, es en efecto una gran oportunidad.

― ¿Tiene algo que ver con las personas que acaban de salir del salón? ―Preguntó Elena con desconfianza y cierta molestia.

― No, no, no te preocupes por ellos, no… ellos son solo… mensajeros.

La respuesta de Sayyid no le agradó ni le reconfortó en absoluto a Elena. Podía sentir en ella que algo no andaba muy bien, la tensión era innegable.

― ¿Entonces de que se trata todo esto?

―Verás ― Mencionó con satisfacción ― Tu eres una gran mercenaria, me has ayudado bastante, has sido de mucha ayuda en verdad. No por nada te apodan _la mujer flameante_.

― ¡Odio ese estúpido apodo! ―Murmuró Elena por lo bajo, procurando que el mercader no la escuchara, pero muy disgustada en realidad.

―Pues bien ―Prosiguió sayyid ― Me han pedido recomendaciones, de alguien indicado, y no pude pensar en otra persona mejor que en ti.

Elena sabía que lo que él le pediría no le gustaría en lo absoluto, pero espero a que continuara.

―Así que te he recomendado, con el rey Ayman, Mismísimo rey de toda la provincia de Avior. ¿Qué te parece?

* * *

Oh, oh... aqui viene lo bueno.

Nuestra protagonista es demasiado desconfiada, ¿ no creen?.

¿Quienes eran esos sujetos de uniforme? y platicando con un mercader importante... mmm... sospechoso.

¿Que es lo que quiere el rey, como para pedir recomendaciones? Y lo más importante:

¿Porque a ella?


End file.
